


Half and Half

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Eiolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Mia has just found her long lost cousin, Rhydian, and is about to have her first transformation. But when the moonlight bathes over her, something goes wrong, everything hurts, and she doesn't fully change.Rhydian takes her to see the Smiths and Mr. Smith tells Mia that she is half wolfblood, half human, a rare, if not dangerous, abomination.





	Half and Half

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and thought I'd share it here. This idea came to me when I was wondering if there was ever a half Wolfblood, half human hybrid. I'm pretty sure the show mentioned something about this at one point and the answer to the question, what if there was a half human, half Wolfblood, was that they would be human or Wolfblood, there was no in between. But, I wanted to share my take on the story if that wasn't the case.  
> I loved writing this, so please let me know what you think!

“You’ll be fine Mia, I’ll be with you.”

“What about Maddie?” Mia asked.

“Don’t worry about it, Maddie will understand.”

“Rhydian you promised you wouldn’t tell her, you promised you wouldn’t tell _any_ of them.”

“Mia, I know, I haven’t and I won’t. I’ll be with you tonight when you change, okay? I have to go now.”

“Fine, meet me at the woods just before moonhigh.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Bye.”

Mia hung up the phone. Her worry was starting to get to her. Tonight was the first time she would change; the first time she would be a true Wolfblood. Her only concern was that Rhydian wouldn’t be able to get away from Maddie’s family without giving up her identity. She wasn’t ready to meet others like her. She had been alone for a long time and then Rhydian found her. He knew who she was before she even opened her mouth and she knew who he was. Mia told Rhydian the story, about her family and that their mothers were sisters brought up by different packs. She had been abandoned by her pack and was left to fend for herself when she was just a cub. But now that she found Rhydian the whole of her life was about to change but, she wasn’t ready to meet his pack alfa yet, she wasn’t ready to meet Maddie.  

The moon was starting to rise when Rhydian finally appeared. “Where have you been?” Mia demanded.

“Sorry, it took me a little while to get Maddie off my back,” Rhydian replied, “but I’m here now she where’s the harm?”

“I thought you said Maddie would understand,” Mia crossed her arms.

“She understood. I’m just not sure she believed me.”

“Then you need to come up with better alibis,” Mia said sharply there was a hint of a snarl in her voice.

“I’m sorry, Mia. Look, we don’t have much time, are you ready?” Mia nodded. She could already feel the pull of the moon. Rhydian grinned at her. “You’ll love it, “he said. “There’s nothing to be scared of.”

Mia nodded again. She looked at her hands to see black veins crawling up her fingers. She glanced at Rhydian and he glanced back at her, his eyes the yellow of a wolf. He crouched down on the ground and Mia followed his lead. Together they crouched there, awaiting the transformation. Mia watched Rhydian slowly become a wolf. He howled at the moon and pranced at Mia’s hands and feet waiting for her to join him. He howled again and Mia glanced back at her hands, the veins were still flowing black but she had not changed into her wolf self yet. She sniffed the air, her senses alert and sharper now that she was so close to changing. Rhydian still pranced around her and Mia watched him howl again.

“Something’s wrong Rhydian,” Mia whispered, “I can feel it.” Rhydian whined and howled again. “Why aren’t I changing?” Mia felt fear slice at her. She should have changed by now. Suddenly her body jerked backwards and she howled into the sky and then fell back onto her hands. She felt bulky teeth form in her mouth and her senses became even sharper. But still she hadn’t completely changed. Another spasm shook her body, more powerful than the first one. Rhydian sniffed her; his yellow eyes concerned. She was on her side now panting. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead. “Rhydian,” she gasped. “What’s happening?” Rhydian howled at the moon again, Mia detected fear in it. She thrashed on the ground and howled again this time in pain. “Help,” she forced out. “Rhydian help!”

Mia didn’t know how long she was like that, probably hours, but finally it stopped. She could breathe again but she was still panting heavily. Rhydian transformed back into his human self and glanced at Mia in concern. “Are you alright?” He held out his hand and Mia took it.

“What happened?” Mia asked shakily.

Rhydian stared at her; Mia couldn’t detect what he was feeling. “You didn’t change.”

“I know,” Mia replied. “Why didn’t I?”

“I don’t know,” Rhydian said. “I’ve never seen anything like that happen before.”

“What do we do?” Mia asked anxiously. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Mia we need to get help okay. I’m going to take you to Maddie and her family,” Rhydian said.

“No!” Mia growled. “I’m not ready to meet them yet.”

“Mia you have to,” Rhydian took a step toward her, Mia growled in defense. “Mia. They’ll know what to do.”

“What if they don’t?”

“Then they’ll know who to talk to about it. Mia this is important. You were in pain last night you didn’t transform like Wolfbloods usually do. This could be serious,” Rhydian stepped toward her again.

Mia felt herself become slightly calmer, maybe Rhydian was right, she needed to know what was going on. “Alright. I’ll go.”

Rhydian led Mia out of the woods and back towards the street. “Come one, let’s run.”

“Okay.” Mia felt her legs carry her over the pavement as they bolted down the street towards Maddie’s house.

The door swung open and Maddie appeared. “Rhydian what have you been doing all night?” she asked. She sniffed the air and growled. “Who else is here?”

Mia stepped out from behind Rhydian and Rhydian put his arm around her shoulder. “This is my cousin, Mia.”

Maddie crossed her arms. “So this is where you’ve been disappearing every day. To go off and see her.”

“Don’t say that like it’s a bad thing Mads. It’s not important---”

“Not important!” Maddie yelled. “Rhydian why didn’t you introduce us before, we could have helped.”

“She wasn’t ready to meet you, Maddie. She just wanted to get to know me first before I brought her to the pack. But that’s not why I brought her here. Last night was her first transformation, except something went wrong, she didn’t change.”

“What?” Maddie’s eyes widened. “I think you better come inside, me Mum and Dad will know what it means.”

Mia clutched onto Rhydian’s hand as he led her into the house. “Ah Rhydian, just in time for some breakfast,” Maddie’s Mum said as she set a plate of bacon on the table. “Who’ve you got with you?” She took a sniff of the air, “another Wolfblood?”

“Yes,” Rhydian replied. “Mrs. Smith this is Mia, my cousin.”

“You’re cousin?” Mrs. Smith said in surprise. “What pack does she belong to then?”

“I don’t belong to any pack,” Mia replied. “I’ve been a lone wolf for a long time.”

“Well sit down and have some breakfast.”

“Thank you that’s very kind.” Mia sat down at the table and Rhydian took the seat next to her.

“Uh, Mum. Rhydian and Mia have something they’d like to ask you, about Wolfbloods and the transformation,” Maddie said as she sat down next to Rhydian.

“Oh?” Mrs. Smith said as she sat down and took some of the bacon from the plate. “Well then, ask away Rhydian.”

Mia shot Rhydian a worried look and he cleared his throat. “Well. Last night as you know I went out to be in the wild but I was really meeting Mia. It was her first transformation but… I transformed… and she didn’t.”

Mrs. Smith stopped mid-bite in her bacon. She turned to Mia and Mia seemed to shrink a little in her seat. “From your point of view what physically happened last night?”

Mia swallowed nervously and cast Rhydian another look. “Well.” she started, “I felt like I was about to change, my whole body felt different like it was going to explode. Then these spasms attacked me, I felt like a wolf but I wasn’t. I could talk and I still had human form but I could howl and I had teeth, but I couldn’t move. And it hurt, a lot. I’d never felt so much pain in my life.” Mia shuddered and clutched Rhydian’s hand.

“Daniel!” Mrs. Smith called.

“I told you I’d be down in a minute Emma. Keep the bacon warm!”

“Daniel this is important!” Mrs. Smith yelled. “Get your paws down here!”

Mr. Smith came down the stairs and into the kitchen. “What is it---” He trailed off when he saw Mia. “Who is that?” he asked, a growl rumbling in his throat.

“This is Mia, Rhydian’s cousin,” Mrs. Smith replied. Mr. Smith took an inhaling breath and moved closer to Mia. She shrunk further in her seat and Rhydian stood up.

“What’s wrong Mr. Smith?” Rhydian asked.

“What is she?” Mr. Smith asked Rhydian. His eyes were narrowed and almost yellow.

Rhydian growled at the anger in Mr. Smith’s voice. “What do you mean what is she? She’s my cousin! She’s a Wolfblood!”

“Is she?” Mr. Smith asked. “Sniff her, really sniff her. That is not the scent of a Wolfblood.”

“What’s going on Dad?” Maddie asked.

“What’s wrong with me?!” Mia wailed.

“Daniel, what are you talking about?” Mrs. Smith asked.

Mr. Smith ignored them and turned his gaze back to Rhydian. “How old is she?”

“Fourteen,” Rhydian replied. He was concerned by Mr. Smith’s rage at Mia.

“So, she’ll have, or has had, her first transformation, right?” Mr. Smith said.

“Well last night was supposed to be her first transformation,” Rhydian replied.

“ _Supposed_ to be,” Mr. Smith echoed. “But something went wrong didn’t it?”

“What do you know?” Maddie asked as she stood up to face her Dad.

“Mia is not a Wolfblood,” Mr. Smith said.

“Then what is she?” Rhydian asked. “Why didn’t she change last night?”

“What she is has no name,” Mr. Smith began. Mia whimpered slightly and Rhydian went back to stand by her side. “It has only been told as legend but no one has even seen one. For lack of a better name, she’s what you’d call half and half. Half Wolfblood, half human.”

Mia gasped, “I’m part _human_?”

“But Dad aren’t we all technically part human?” Maddie asked.

“Not in the way she is. Who was it?” Mr. Smith asked. “You’re mother or your father?”

“What are you talking about?” Mia asked, she was on the verge of tears.

“Who was human your Mum or your Dad?” Mr. Smith asked.

 “I think it was my Dad,” Mia cried. 

“Would you give her a minute Mr. Smith, please,” Rhydian said. He helped Mia out of her chair and into the living room where he sat next to her on the couch.

Rhydian could hear Mr. and Mrs. Smith talking but he tried to tune them out. Mia rested her head on Rhydian’s shoulder and sobbed. “What am I Rhydian?”

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Rhydian replied.

“Hey,” Maddie said. Rhydian turned to look at her as she came up and sat down in a chair. “I’m sorry about how me Dad’s acting.”

Rhydian glared at her. “What’s so bad about being half and half?”

“Well, I think it has to do with tradition. You know me Dad he loves tradition and so do most Wolfbloods. You’re supposed to have cubs with other Wolfbloods but one of Mia’s parents broke that code, one of them brought a human into our world.” Maddie gazed at Mia and Mia wiped the tears from her eyes.

“What does that mean for me?” she asked.

“No one blames you for what you are, Mia,” Maddie said.

“Your Dad seems to,” Mia replied.

“He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He’s just scared. No living Wolfblood has even encountered someone like you,” Maddie said.

“So they think I’m dangerous?” Mia asked.

“No one thinks that Mia,” Rhydian tried to calm her. Maddie stayed silent and Rhydian glared at her. “Right Maddie?” he growled.

“Rhydian can we have a word?” Maddie stood up waiting for Rhydian to join her.

“Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Mia,” Rhydian replied tersely.

Maddie glowered at him, “Rhydian I just want to talk to you for a minute.”

Rhydian glanced at Mia and then back at Maddie. “Fine. Will you be alright Mia?”

“I’ll be fine,” Mia replied.

Rhydian followed Maddie down into the den and then Maddie turned on him. “What are we going to do?” she asked.

“What do you mean what are we going to do?” Rhydian retorted.

“About Mia!” Maddie growled. “She’s the first one in hundreds of centuries that’s half and half.”

“I don’t see why that matters,” Rhydian growled back. “So she doesn’t change at full moon, why does that matter, she still has all the other attributes of a Wolfblood.”

“Rhydian you don’t understand. We’ve never seen this before, she said she was having spasms last night, what if that was just the beginning, what if she loses control of herself completely and hurts someone?” Maddie was pacing the den now.

“So we keep her locked up down here with us,” Rhydian replied. “No harm done.”

“Unless she hurts us,” Maddie snapped.

“She wouldn’t,” Rhydian replied sternly.

Maddie stopped pacing and turned to Rhydian, “you don’t know that. If she still has human shape, she could do anything to us. She could kill us. It’s not safe.”

“Maybe Tom and Shannon can help us,” Rhydian suggested.

“I don’t want them getting involved. If Mia really is dangerous, I don’t want her getting their scent,” Maddie replied.

“Maddie, you’re being unfair,” Rhydian said. “Mia’s not dangerous. Give her a chance. You just said up there you didn’t blame her for what she is, are you going back on that word now?”

Maddie started pacing again her hands on her head in frustration, “no of course not, but Rhydian, it’s not that simple.”

“It is that simple Mads. You’re alfa you can do whatever you want.”

Maddie growled in anger, “Rhydian there’s more to being alfa then telling everyone what to do. You have to be responsible; you have to show your pack that you’re fit to be leader.”

“Your parents will understand Maddie,” Rhydian said.

“Me Dad thinks she’s dangerous Rhydian, he doesn’t trust her,” Maddie replied. She stopped pacing once again. “You shouldn’t have brought her here. If her pack comes looking for her we could all be in danger. I don’t like having strange Wolfbloods on my territory.”

“Well, you let me in,” Rhydian said.

Maddie glared at him, “you’re a normal Wolfblood. Mia isn’t. It’s just the smell that comes off her, it’s unnatural.” She wrinkled her nose and Rhydian stepped further into the den.

“Maddie, she’s been a lone wolf since she was a cub, like me. Her packs never coming for her not now, she’s family Mads, please let her stay.”

“I’m sorry Rhydian but before she found you she was on her own, not even in foster care. If she wolfed-out and someone saw---” Maddie shut her eyes and sighed. Then she opened them and met Rhydian’s gaze, “there are people out there who know about us Rhydian, who want us dead.”

“Are you just going to throw Mia to the dogs, Maddie?” Rhydian growled.

“I don’t know Rhydian. I have to talk to me parents,” Maddie pushed past Rhydian and went back up the stairs. Rhydian stayed a moment longer. Anger flared in him and he felt his blood turn hot, his eyes narrowed…he shook his head to clear the wolf that was surfacing and followed Maddie back upstairs.

Mia was still on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Mr. and Mrs. Smith and Maddie were talking in low hushed voices but Rhydian knew that whispering wouldn’t do them any good. Mia wasn’t moving, she was glaring at them out of the corner of her eyes, her ears strained. Her head whipped around when she smelled Rhydian.

“This is why I didn’t want to be brought here,” she snarled.

“I’m sorry. I thought it was the right thing to do,” Rhydian replied.

“Well now they think I’m going to wolf-out and kill them and the entire town,” Mia growled. She stood up and threw the blanket on the couch. “I’m leaving. I never should have trusted you.”

“Mia, wait!” Rhydian called but Mia had started running. The Smith’s turned to watch her as she bolted out of the front door. Mr. Smith snarled and took a step towards the door but Rhydian got there first. “Let me talk to her. See if I can’t sort it out.”

“Rhydian!” Maddie yelled, but Rhydian was already out the door.

Mia ran hard, her legs working in a rhythm that brought her speeding through the woods. She glanced over her shoulder to see Rhydian not far off.

“Mia!” Rhydian called. “Mia please I just want to talk!”

Mia put on an extra burst of speed she didn’t want to talk to him there was nothing he could do for her now. He brought her to his pack when she told him she wasn’t ready. Now his pack thought she was a monster, a danger to the world. Rhydian was wrong, they didn’t know how to make it better they only knew how to make it worse. Mia ran harder, her senses enjoying the rush of the wind through her hair. Suddenly she stopped, aware that Rhydian was no longer following her. She scented the air but she couldn’t find him.

Mia felt the weight of something slam into her, she felt the hot breath of a dog close to her face and it let out a snarl. “Rhydian!” Mia gasped. “What are you doing!”

Rhydian became himself again and held her to the ground with his hands. “You need to listen to me Mia.”

“I don’t have to listen to anything that comes out of your mouth,” Mia spat.

Rhydian ignored her. “I didn’t know they would react that way Mia, I said I was sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t fix it!” Mia growled. “I was safe, I was happy. It was just me and you and then you brought your pack into it. Now they think I’m a danger. They’ll warn other Wolfbloods, I’ll be dead by next full moon.”

Rhydian saw the terror flicker in her eyes and slowly he relaxed his grip on Mia and stood up. Mia scrambled to her feet and faced Rhydian, her eyes glowing in anger. Rhydian put his hand out to steady her but Mia snarled at it. “Mia they’re not going to tell other Wolfbloods. They’re not killers either, they won’t hurt you.”

“Really?” Mia asked her voice wavered with her disbelief in Rhydian’s promise.

“Maddie just needs to get to know you, to trust you enough to let you into the pack.”

“I don’t _want_ to be in your pack Rhydian!” Mia yelled. “I was fine on my own.”

“I used to think that way too, but Maddie showed me what being a true Wolfblood was all about.”

“You mean a _tame_ Wolfblood,” Mia spat.

Rhydian stepped backwards as if Mia had hit him with something. “Mia, please just come back to the house, let Maddie explain a little more.”  

“No.”                      

Rhydian growled again and Mia started to circle him, her eyes glowing yellow and her teeth tightened in a ferocious snarl. Black veins poked up from the collar of her shirt and slinked along her cheekbones. Rhydian could feel the same things happening to his body.  “Mia please!” Rhydian’s plea for her to understand came out as an angry snarl.

“I said, no!” Mia sprang at him, her forehead wrinkled in her anger, her teeth bared and ready to snap. Rhydian matched her blow for blow his anger aiding in his strength.

“Rhydian stop!” Rhydian and Mia broke apart at Maddie’s angry yell. “What do you think you’re doing!? Someone could hear ya.”

“Leave me alone,” Mia snarled.

“Mia, we don’t want to hurt ya,” Maddie said.

“Oh really?” Mia snapped. “I heard you two talking downstairs, you think I’m dangerous, you want to throw me back into the wild to keep your Wolfblood secret safe.” Maddie opened her mouth to try to defend herself and then shut it. Mia gave a grunt of satisfaction. “I told you Rhydian, I don’t belong in a pack.”

“We can help you!” Maddie said.

“How? By locking me up so I don’t kill people? I’m not a monster!”

“No, of course you’re not,” Maddie said. “Wolfblood’s aren’t monsters, Mia.”

“But I’m not a Wolfblood, am I!”

“You still have _wolf blood_ ,” Maddie replied. “Please just let us help you. It was supposed to be your first transformation last night; we don’t know what will happen next time but we can be prepared. Me parents can help ya.”

“Come on Mia give it a chance,” Rhydian begged.

Mia snarled again but then seemed to break down. “I knew I was different, that there was something wrong with me, and that I wasn’t like other Wolfbloods.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Maddie stepped forward and put her arm around Mia’s shoulders. Mia’s body shook with her tears. “Just come back to the house and we can sort it all out.”

Mia wiped her tears away and sniffed, “fine, you win, I’ll come.”

Maddie led the way and Rhydian walked beside Mia. “I don’t want to talk Rhydian,” Mia snapped.

“I wasn’t asking to,” Rhydian replied. He sped up his walk to be beside Maddie. His hand reached for hers and she glanced at him.

“I’m sorry about what I said in the den,” Maddie said. “I was just scared.”

“I know. We’ve never encountered this kind of thing before. My fur’s standing on end too Mads.”

They reached Maddie’s house and when they walked back in Mr. and Mrs. Smith were waiting for them. “You ready to talk now, Mia?” Mrs. Smith asked.

“I guess so,” Mia replied.

“Good,” Mrs. Smith said. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“I’m fine thanks,” Mia replied.

“Well then, shall we have a chat?” Mrs. Smith asked.

“Okay.” Mia sat back down on the couch and Rhydian sat next to her with Maddie on his other side.

“What you have is rare,” Mr. Smith began. “We’ve never seen anything like it before. We’re just being cautious.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about,” Mrs. Smith added.

Mr. Smith shot her a warning glare. “Just the same, I think you should know what happened last time there was someone like you around.”

“Something bad happened last time?” Maddie asked.

“Yes,” Mr. Smith replied. Mia was gripping Rhydian’s arm so tightly he gave a small growl of pain.

“Sorry,” Mia whispered.

Mr. Smith gazed at her, “are you ready to hear what happened?”

Mia nodded, “yes.”

“The last time a human and a Wolfblood mated the child turned savage. It killed its entire pack. Since it was part human it went mad, found anything humans could use, hatchets, axes, rope, anything, and it hunted its own pack. By the time the moons effects had worn off the pack lay dead. They say that it went mad, killed itself in the fight for sanity.” Mr. Smith paused; Mia was shaking, tears welling in her eyes.

“It’s okay,” Rhydian whispered, “I won’t let the same happen to you.”

Mr. Smith gave a tense smile and continued, “the reason you don’t change, Mia, is because of your human self. The human part of you can’t deal with what it thinks is a monster inside of you. When your human self tries to fight the wolf self it causes your body to contract and it won’t let you take full wolf form. But the wolf in you still seeps out. It shows the part of the wolf that anyone can control in everyday life. Teeth, eyes, and veins.”

“But Mia can’t control it when it’s full moon, why?” Rhydian asked.

“It’s the conflict in her body that causes her to be in pain. In the legend it says that when this happens the human self can sometimes take over, try to run away from the wolf inside. Anything that gets in its way will be struck down.”

“So you’re saying that I can’t control myself when it’s a full moon?” Mia asked with a sniff.

“I’m sure if you work at it you can,” Rhydian said.

Mr. Smith looked away from Mia and then back at her, “I don’t know if you _can_ control it Mia. Sometimes the body takes over instead of the mind.”

Mia whimpered in fear, “so I can do nothing?”

“I wouldn’t say nothing,” Mrs. Smith said. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”

“I shouldn’t have come here. I’ve put you all in danger,” Mia said. She stood up; her eyes suddenly alight in terror.

“What’s wrong Mia?” Rhydian asked.

“I have to go,” Mia replied.

“Wait, I’ll go with you,” Rhydian said.

Mia swallowed and glanced at Rhydian and the Smith family. “There’s something you should know.”

Rhydian knit his eyebrows in confusion, “what’s wrong Mia? You’re acting weird.”

“I’m sorry---”  

“Mum!?” Maddie growled cutting Mia off. “There’s a car coming.”

“We’re not excepting visitors are we?” Mrs. Smith asked.

Mia’s eyes shifted from everyone in the room, “that’s what I need to tell you. They’re after me. They know what I am, they’re coming, you’ve got to help me!” Mia cried.

Mr. Smith growled at Rhydian. “Dad!” Maddie growled at him. “What are you doing!?”

“He brought her here, he brought danger to all of us!” Mr. Smith snarled.

“Dad, stop it’s not his fault!”

“Daniel, they don’t know about us just Mia, we can get her out the back way, come on,” Mrs. Smith said. She grabbed Mia’s hand and pulled her towards the back of the house. Rhydian followed and Maddie started to come as well.

“No!” Rhydian snapped. “If we all go then it will look too suspicious, stay with your Dad, I’ll find you after.”

Maddie nodded, “okay.”

Mrs. Smith was already at the door and Mia was waiting outside it. Rhydian came running up and nodded at Mrs. Smith, “thank you.”

“You’re part of the pack now Rhydian, be safe, go quickly, call us when you’ve reached safety we’ll hold them off as long as we can.”

“Thank you,” Mia said.

“Just go,” Mrs. Smith growled.

Mia and Rhydian ran for the hills behind Maddie’s house just as the car came up the driveway. “Just keep running, don’t look back.”

Mia nodded. Rhydian could sense her fear as he pushed forward. He stopped to catch his breath and Mia skidded to a stop beside him. He crouched to the ground and spread his senses, Eolas aided him to locate Maddie’s house.

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mrs. Smith said. “No one’s been here who fits that description.”_

_“I think you’re lying,” the man at the door said._

_“We don’t know who that girl is so why don’t you leave us alone,” Maddie said._

_“No one asked you young lady,” the man retorted._

_“My daughter is right,” Mr. Smith said. “Get off our property or I’ll call the police.”_

_The man looked Mr. Smith up and down then snorted. “If you’re lying and we find out we’ll be back here before you know it.” The man stepped back from the door and then his eyes sparked when he spotted the trees behind the house. “Where does that lead?” he demanded._

_“I don’t know,” Mrs. Smith replied. “I’m not much of the exploring type.”_

_The man snapped his fingers and two more men ran up from the car. “Let’s check it out!” he shouted. “Bring the other.”_

_“You can’t just go into our woods!” Maddie shouted._

_“Right, that’s it, I’m calling the police!” Mr. Smith added._

Rhydian stood up and turned to Mia, “they’re coming, run!”

They started sprinting again and Rhydian’s phone began to ring. He dug into his pocket and answered it. “Look Mads now is not the time to talk,” he panted.

“They’re coming,” Maddie said.

“I know, Eolas,” Rhydian replied as he ran.

“But Rhydian, there’s something else. They have a—they have a Wolfblood with them, they’re using him to track your scent! You have to get out of there!” Maddie’s voice was panicked.

 “Okay Mads, don’t worry about us, I’ll think of something,” Rhydian replied. He hung up before Maddie could argue anymore.

“What was that?” Mia asked through her gasping breaths.

“Maddie, they’re tracking us, with a Wolfblood,” Rhydian replied.

Mia stopped abruptly and Rhydian nearly fell over in his haste to stop with her. “Run Rhydian, they want me not you, there’s enough time for you to get out of here.”

“What, and leave you? No chance,” Rhydian said.

“There’s no telling what they’ll do if they catch you too. You’re a pure Wolfblood, I’m not. I’ll be fine. Go!” Mia gave Rhydian a shove. “Go!”

Rhydian didn’t want to leave her so he circled around her, hiding low in the brush that outlined the woods. Mia sat down on the ground, sucking in shallow breaths. Rhydian could hear their pursuers now and then they came into view.

“Get her!” the man ordered.

Mia sat calmly and glared at them, “come to take me away?”

The men didn’t move, one of them lifted a gun. Rhydian felt his heart nearly stop in his chest. Mia met the gunman’s eyes and he didn’t blink as he fired. “NO!” Rhydian howled. He leaped out of the bushes his paws barely skimming the ground as he leaped for the man that had given the order.

The man stared at Rhydian calmly and snapped his fingers, “stop him.”

Before Rhydian could touch the man he was met by another wolf. They grappled with each other but Rhydian was stronger than the other Wolfblood and he soon had him pinned. “Shoot him,” the man ordered. Rhydian didn’t have time to react before the dart had pierced his neck fur and he joined Mia in darkness.

 

Maddie sniffed the air and her stomach did a somersault. “They have them Mum!”

“I know, pet,” Mrs. Smith said.

“We’ve got to do something!” Maddie shouted.

“Maddie, if we go out now we’ll only get ourselves caught,” Mr. Smith said. “We need to hide.”

“Your Father’s right, we’re going to the cellar.”

“We can’t just leave Rhydian and Mia!” Maddie protested.

“We aren’t going to. We’ll find a way out of it, but we have to go now!” Mrs. Smith grabbed Maddie by the arm and dragged her down the cellar steps. They were just locking the door when Maddie heard the men come back.

“How long are we going to wait to rescue them?” Maddie asked.

“For as long as it takes until we’re safe,” Mrs. Smith replied.

 

Mia’s senses seemed dulled. She couldn’t move her hands or her feet, her eyes flickered open for a moment of consciousness then her eyes seemed to think better of it and slid closed again. She heard murmuring around her, voices she didn’t recognize. She was aware of a shape next to her that held familiarity. She couldn’t remember how she ended up in this strange place but she couldn’t start to draw conclusions now, slowly she slipped back into a forced sleep.  

 

 

Rhydian felt hard plastic dig into his back and he growled in mingled pain and frustration. He opened his eyes to see what could have been a hospital operating room, but Rhydian could sense it wasn’t. He glanced to his left to see Mia strapped to a similar table but fast asleep under anesthesia. No one was in the room so Rhydian strained his senses, but what met his ears was silence. He tried again but it was like his ears were clogged. Then the door swung open and a woman with dark brown curly hair entered. She clicked her tongue in disapproval. “You’re not supposed to be awake.”

Rhydian growled at her and she flinched slightly, “what are you going to do to us?”

“That’s not up to me.” She flicked a switch and Rhydian felt his muscles go limp, he tried to fight it but soon he was swamped in black again.

 

The rest of the day passed slowly, only until the strange men’s scents were clearly faint did Maddie and her family emerge from the den. “Alright, off to bed you’ve got school tomorrow.”

“But Mum what about Mia and Rhydian!” Maddie protested.

“While you’re at school your father and I will try to track them down.”

“But Mum---”

“Not another word, off to bed!”

Maddie snarled angrily and stormed off to her room. She had to come up with something to tell Tom and Shannon about where Rhydian was. She couldn’t tell them the truth it would only put them in danger.

 

The next day when Maddie walked into Mr. Jefferies homeroom Tom and Shannon stood up to greet her. “How did last night go?” Shannon asked.

“Sh,” Maddie snapped.

“Where’s Rhydian?” Tom asked.

Maddie’s heart fluttered nervously in her chest and she took a deep breath to calm herself. “He’s not feeling too well, last night really wiped him out.”

“What were you and leap boy doing last night?” Jimmy asked.

“None of your business,” Maddie replied.

“Enough!” Mr. Jefferies shouted, “Maddie, where is Rhydian? I haven’t been notified of any illness.”

“They probably just haven’t got ‘round to it yet, sir,” Maddie replied.

“Oh, I see,” Mr. Jefferies said with a raised eyebrow. “Maddie, on Rhydian’s behalf I suggest you really tell me where he is.”

Maddie thought quickly. “Rhydian’s been kidnapped!” she burst out. It was close enough to the truth.

“What!” Shannon shouted. Tom looked dumbstruck.

The three K’s let out terrified shrieks. “Are we all gonna die?” Katrina asked.

Mr. Jefferies was staring at Maddie in disbelief. “This is a serious matter Maddie,” he said sternly, raising his voice over the panicked classroom.

“I know it is. The police are onto it,” Maddie said. “I just didn’t want to worry everyone.”

“Worry us! We could all be next!” Kay screeched.

“Alright, quiet down everyone!” Mr. Jefferies shouted. “I’m sure Rhydian will be found soon. In the meantime, we have work to get on with. Maddie I’d like to hear more about this later.”

“Yes sir,” Maddie replied.

“Rhydian hasn’t really been kidnapped, has he?” Shannon asked in a low voice, “It’s got something to do with Wolfbloods doesn’t it?”  

“Be quiet Shan, Maddie will tell us everything later, won’t you Mads?” Tom said.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you later,” Maddie replied.

Maddie tried to concentrate on school for the rest of the day but she couldn’t get Rhydian and Mia out of her mind. Where were they?

 

Mia watched her blood flow through the plastic tube and into a small beaker. “What are you going to do with that?” she asked. The man taking her blood didn’t reply he just did his job then collected the blood he already took from Rhydian, and left the room. Mia turned her head to look at Rhydian. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Rhydian replied, “I knew what I was doing.”

Mia narrowed her eyes in disbelief, “well for someone that knows what they’re doing would you like to tell me the part of your ingenious plan where we escape?”

Rhydian smiled at her, “how does now sound?”

“What?” Mia asked in shock.

“Let’s get out of here now,” Rhydian said.

“How? We’re strapped to these tables.”

Rhydian help up his hand with a smirk. “Not anymore.”

“How did you---”

“Picked his pocket while he took my blood. While he took yours, I worked the key with my teeth,” Rhydian replied as he unlocked his other arm and started on his legs. Once he was free, he moved over to Mia. When she was down, she turned to Rhydian. “Let’s get out of here.”

Before they could get any further, the door swung open to reveal the man that took their blood. “Not so fast.

 

The end of school could not come fast enough. Maddie had to explain exactly what happened to Rhydian. “Why didn’t you tell us in the first place?” Tom asked. 

“I didn’t want to endanger you,” Maddie replied.

“Maddie we could have helped you,” Shannon said.

“No, you couldn’t have!” Maddie snapped. “This isn’t your problem, Shannon! There are something’s that I don’t tell you for your own safety, you don’t have to know everything!”

Shannon stepped back from Maddie. “Fine. You’re not getting our help then. Come on Tom,” Shannon started to walk away but Tom didn’t move. “Tom!” Shannon snapped.

“Well done, Mads,” Tom said with a shake of his head before he walked after Shannon.

Maddie sighed and turned to the woods that bordered the school. She was finally free. She bolted for the woods and ran home as fast as she could. She burst into her house just as her Dad was hanging up the phone. “Well?” she demanded.

“Sorry Maddie, no luck,” he said.

“Urg! There’s got to be something we can use to find them!” Maddie shouted.

“We’ve done what we can Maddie,” Mrs. Smith said.

“Well you haven’t done enough!” Maddie growled. She spun around and raced back outside. She found her legs leading her to the woods. She paused to catch her breath. She sat down against a tree and let her tears fall. Then she thought of it. _Eolas._

Wiping her tears away she crouched low and let nature surround her. She focused on Rhydian and let Eolas do its work. Her mind went miles until it came to a relatively large sized building. She extended her senses further. “Come on Rhydian. Show me a sign. Where are you?” She went up the second story and down the hallway into a room and there he was, helping Mia down from a table. Then a man flashed in front of her and she gasped, coming back to reality. She was on her feet instantly, sprinting back to her house. “Mum! I know where they are Mum!”

“Maddie what are you yelling about?” Mrs. Smith asked.

Maddie came panting to a stop and drew in breaths of air. “Eolas, I know where they are.”

“Now hang on we can’t just go barging in,” Mrs. Smith said.

“We’ve got to! They’re in trouble! They might kill ‘em!” Mr. and Mrs. Smith exchanged glanced and Mr. Smith nodded.

“Okay, let’s go. Maddie, tell me which way to go.”

Maddie nodded; she could feel herself relaxing. She only hoped they’d get there in time to save them. Mr. Smith grabbed the car keys but Maddie stopped him, “it’d be faster if we ran.”

“Maddie if they’re injured, they won’t be able to make it back, we take the car,” Mr. Smith replied.

 There wasn’t time to argue so Maddie grit her teeth. “Fine.”

Once they were in the car Maddie cast her senses out to guide her parents, “I’m on my way Rhydian.” she muttered.

 

Mia growled at the man and so did Rhydian. Mia sniffed the air. “He’s not Wolfblood,” she reported.

“No, he’s not,” Rhydian replied as he inhaled a breath. The man stood his ground but Mia could smell his fear.

“Get back in the room or I’ll have to force you in,” he ordered bravely.

Mia scoffed at him. “Force us?” She snorted,” give it your best shot.”

The man took a fearful step backwards and Mia and Rhydian closed the gap, their teeth bared. “Just where do you think you’re going?” the voice was female.

Rhydian recognized her scent as the woman he saw when he first woke up. She was armed with another gun that undoubtedly held more darts. “Get out of our way,” Rhydian growled.

“Or we’ll make you,” Mia added.

The woman laughed. “You think you stand a chance against me?” She raised the dart gun and pulled the trigger. At the same time Rhydian leapt into he air, becoming a wolf. Mia growled behind him. Rhydian knocked the gun away and was about to bite down on her arm that was raised to protect herself when he felt the prick of a needle bite his neck. The woman had been holding a dart. He heard Mia growl as he fell away. Mia charged at the woman; her eyes yellowed by anger. The woman grabbed the gun and shot Mia; she fell limp to the ground next to Rhydian’s wolf self.

 

Rhydian woke to the sound of voices. He was back on the hard table, he was no longer a wolf, and he wondered how long he’d been out. The voices grew excited and Rhydian didn’t dare turn his head to see what made them so happy. He strained his ears and listened. “Extraordinary. His genetics are pure Wolfblood but her DNA has these little fragments here, which indicate a different type of Wolfblood, we have to warn Talken that there are more out there, more dangerous creatures.” 

“So, what do we do with them now?” a man asked.

“Standard procedure for the boy, keep the girl, we’ll run more tests on her.”

“Alright, I’ll get the poison serum for the boy.” Rhydian’s heart skipped a beat, he had to get out of here!

Rhydian had hardly started formulating a plan when the man came back, a clear glass in his hand. He started towards Rhydian and Rhydian let out a growl. “What are you doing?”

“It’ll be over before you know it.” The man started to hook up the serum to Rhydian’s arm but then a voice cut through the air.

“Get away from him!”

Relief washed over Rhydian at Maddie’s growl. In his surprise the man dropped the serum and it crashed to the ground, the woman spun around from the computer and opened her mouth to call for help when Mrs. Smith came to stand in the doorway. “They can’t hear you,” she growled. Mr. Smith appeared as well and Rhydian knew they were saved. Mrs. Smith cornered the woman and Mr. Smith took the man. Maddie raced to Rhydian and freed him.

“Thanks, Mads.” He flashed her a smile.

“Don’t thank me yet, we still haven’t gotten out of here.”

Maddie moved to a still unconscious Mia. Rhydian picked her up and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Smith. “What now?”

“We can’t go back the way we came,” Maddie replied.

Rhydian glanced around the room, “window?”

Maddie looked at her parents and they nodded. “Window,” Maddie agreed.

Rhydian leaped out of the window with Mia clutched in his arms. He stumbled slightly when he landed but he quickly regained his balance. Mr. Smith led them to the car and once they were all safely inside, he started the engine and they took off down the street just as police cars appeared.

Maddie let out a breath of relief. “What did they do to you there?” she asked.

“I don’t know, they took blood, but if they did anything else, I wouldn’t know, I was unconscious.”

Mia groaned on Rhydian’s right side and her eyes opened, blurred by sleep, “Where are we?”

“It’s okay we’re safe. Maddie saved us.” 

 

The next day at school when Rhydian walked into class everyone gasped and started throwing questions at him.

“Where did they take you?” Liam asked.

“Was it scary?” Katrina added.

“Did you fight them off?” Kara asked.

“How did you escape?” Kay asked.

“Alright there, leap boy?” Jimmy laughed.

Rhydian glanced at Maddie and she smiled tensely. “Rhydian’s still a bit shaken up, give him some space.”

“I’m fine, Mads,” Rhydian said.

“You okay?” Shannon asked Rhydian with a sour glance at Maddie.

“I’m fine.”

“Alright everyone quiet down!” Mr. Jefferies summoned the class’s attention. “Rhydian I’m glad you’re back safely.”

“Thank you, sir,” Rhydian replied.

“If you want to answer a few questions before class starts you can,” Mr. Jefferies said.

Rhydian nodded. “If they want to know what happened I’ll tell them.” Eager whispers came from the class. Rhydian glanced at Maddie and she nodded. “Well, I was walking home when someone grabbed me and knocked me out. I woke in this creepy cellar with bars and I wouldn’t move at all. This strange woman kept coming down to check on me, sometimes accompanied by a man. They never really did anything to me but I wasn’t awake most of the time so I wouldn’t know. Then the police came, and Maddie with her family. They brought me home and arrested the people that kidnapped me. That’s really it.”

“You’re so brave Rhydian,” Kara said dreamily.

“So brave,” Katrina added as she twirled her hair.

“You’re like, amazing,” Kay said.   

“Yes, thank you girls. Rhydian we’re glad you weren’t harmed and you’ve come back,” Mr. Jefferies said.

“Thank you,” Rhydian replied.

“I think he made the whole thing up,” Jimmy sneered.

“Yeah I think he just wanted to skip school,” Liam said.

“That’s not true!” Maddie leapt to Rhydian’s defense.

“If it was real then why hasn’t it been on the news?” Jimmy asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe they didn’t think it was news worthy.” Maddie said.

“It’s true,” Rhydian said. “Weather you’d like to believe it or not.”

“That’s enough,” Mr. Jefferies. “We need to begin class.”

 

Shannon and Tom listened to the whole story at lunch and Rhydian explained about Mia. “So, she’s a wild Wolfblood,” Shannon said.

“In a way,” Rhydian replied.

“Can we meet her?” Shannon asked.

“Come on Shan, I think we’ve met enough Wolfbloods,” Tom said.

“Please!” Shannon begged.

“I don’t know---” Maddie began.

“No one asked you,” Shannon snapped. “I was asking Rhydian.”

“Woah, what’s going on between you two?” Rhydian asked.

“Maddie didn’t think she could trust us with this situation,” Shannon replied.

“It was for your own safety!” Maddie shouted.

“Since when has hanging around you ever been safe?” Shannon spat.

“Calm down Shan, Maddie was just looking out for us,” Tom said.

“I can look after myself,” Shannon replied. She turned her back to Maddie and faced Rhydian, “can we meet Mia?”

Rhydian nodded, “yeah alright, I guess since the crisis has passed.”

Reluctantly, when the school day was over, Maddie led Shannon and Tom back to her house. Mia was on the couch when they walked in and she switched off the TV.

“You’ve brought friends,” she said.

“Yes,” Rhydian replied. “This is Tom and Shannon.”

“Hiya,” Shannon said.

Mia scanned her quickly up and down and then stood up and sniffed her. “Hi.”

“So, you’re another Wolfblood then,” Tom said.

Mia rolled her eyes, “I’m not a Wolfblood I’m a Halfblood.” Mia smiled at the name; she had come up with herself. “Surely Rhydian told you that.”

“Yeah course I did,” Rhydian replied.

“Well it was nice to meet you and all but I think I’ll be going now,” Mia said.

“Going? Going where?” Rhydian asked.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Maddie asked.

“I don’t belong here. I’m going back to the wild where I’m supposed to be,” Mia replied.

“Don’t go, Mia,” Maddie said.

“I have to. Thank you for your help,” Mia replied. “But I have to go.”

“What if they catch you again?” Rhydian asked.

“They won’t. You took care of that. They won’t be bothering me again.”

“There could be more people out there like them,” Maddie warned. “Just because we called the police on one settlement doesn’t mean they didn’t have contacts.”

“Then I’ll have to be extra careful,” Mia said. “Goodbye Rhydian.” She kissed him on the cheek and started towards the door.

“Bye Mia,” Rhydian replied. “Take care of yourself out there.”

“I will,” Mia blinked at him gratefully.

“What will I tell me Mum and Dad?” Maddie asked.

“The truth,” Mia replied.

With that Mia turned and ran out the door. She didn’t glance back as she plunged into the foliage. She was going to try to find her pack. She wasn’t going to become a monster like the other Halfblood before her. She would learn to control it and she would embrace it. Being the one living Halfblood in the whole Wolfblood community made her unique and she wouldn’t let anyone tame her into locking herself in the cellar; she would live in the wild, where she belonged.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               


End file.
